Plight For Hunters
by MizzMustache
Summary: Myrie, your typical ex-hunter, grieving the loss of a beloved angel-torn between work to appease her mother, and freedom. Addison, your typical hunter, clinically insane from years of loss. Will time truly right the wrongs? (Rp between me and a dear friend.)
1. Attempt At Moving On

**| Miriam Avery Roth |**

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend.."

The music continued to fill the club as Myrie shifted her body, abruptly turning on stage and dipping down low. Once she snapped herself back up, she raised her hands and continued to dance, getting quick glances of herself in the mirrors that were on the other side of the club.

It had been roughly two weeks since Myrie had returned to Las Vegas. After, well..

Stopping the end of the world.

It still felt foreign to Myrie's ears; all of this 'supernatural' talk being real and that she actually fought off demons, ghosts, and..god, she had forgotten the names to some of the other things. Her journey, of course, wouldn't have been possibly if it weren't for two certain brothers…

The thought of the Winchesters made Myrie's heartache.

"Stop!"

The music cut off and Myrie stopped what she was turning, turning to face the (mostly) empty chairs and tables. Her mother, Courtney, sat in the back near the bar. The woman had a small frown on her face, "Myrie, darling, you're doing it again."

"I'm doing what again?" She asked, briefly looking at her fellow dancers as they stretched themselves out on stage. Her mother frowned more at her remark.

"That." The woman waved her hands in Myrie's direction, "The whole 'dozing off' thing. It's taking away from your performance, dear."

The blonde shot her mother a small smile, "Sorry.."

The older woman looked at her daughter with an unreadable look before nodding, turning her head to call to the other in the back. "Music. From the top."

A small sigh escaped the blonde's lips before everyone got back into position. Myrie had known the dance well; after all, it was an act they've done before. Her mother figured that since Myrie returned, they should return to a few classics from years past to 'get her back into things'.

Of course, her mother had chosen this song. Which just so happened to be the song she danced to the night she met Dean and Sam Winchester.

Her heart ached more, but she tried to lock the feelings back away as she twirled, kicking her right foot up and immediately going back to her previous dance moves.

They had done it, at least. They had managed to avoid the apocalypse. Myrie wasn't allowed to go, Dean had said. It was far too dangerous for a hunter who 'barely knew what she was doing'. She had tried to protest but, deep down, she knew he was right.

They had all managed to do it. WIthout her. But it had come at a price.

Dean had arrived the next day to tell her the news, and Myrie could already tell from his grave expression it hadn't ended well. Castiel was dead. Sam was in the pit with Michael (who, she later found out, was their half-brother as the vessel). Myrie had a special connection to Sam; he was the Winchester who understood her, who actually gave her a chance. She had started to believe that she had fallen in love with him. His death was the hardest to take.

But Castiel..he was something special as well. He was an angel, of course, but that was only a minor reason of why he was so special. He had treated Myrie as if she was normal, like she belonged with them. He was as clueless as she was at some points, but he never made her feel bad about not knowing..

They were both special to her. and now they were gone.

"Miriam..!"

The music had stopped again and Myrie simply stood there. Her co-workers gave her glances, some of annoyance but most with concern. Her mother stood up, folding her arms over her chest, "This is the fourth time today..is there something wrong?"

Myrie simply nodded, trying to swallow the lump that was appearing in her throat again. Damnit.."Yeah, i'm fine. I just..need a minute."

She didn't wait for approval, she simply walked down the steps of the stage, grabbing her jacket off of the counter nearest before she went outside to the front. Once she threw the door open and went outside, she turned the corner and peeked, making sure nobody was taking their cigarette break.

Myrie sat down at the same stoop all the workers did and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked ahead, noticing the large buildings around her. She smiled softly to herself, glancing down.

"Hey, Cas." She started, talking to nobody in particular, "I'm still trying to look after Dean for you, the whole 'rescued from hell' thing. He's stubborn and doesn't really answer,, but you know that already, don't you?"

Myrie laughed to herself quietly, but it became more bitter than expected. "I think he's with Lisa. I don't know. She seems like a nice woman..but there might be somebody else. It's hard without.."

She inhaled slowly, pausing for a minute before sighing, trying not to let the tears fall. "Without you to 'watch over him' and Sam to keep me updated,, you know? You guys were always closer to him than I was, for obvious reasons..I doubt he still even likes me.."

The air was filled with silence, the only noise coming from the cars in the street. She bit her lip gently, laughing to herself again. "Christ, what am I doing.."

Myrie knows they're both gone. She knows that Cas will probably never hear anything that she says and never will. Still, it gave her some comfort just to speak about it. Perhaps after practice, she could try and call Dean to make sure he's okay.

She stood up and sighed once more, composing herself before she strided back into the club, "Alright, I'm ready for this. Let's go from the top.."

**| Adam Milligan |**

It hadn't hurt when he had died. Well, hell, it might have. Adam doesn't remember much about dying. There are slight flashes and flashbacks here and there, but besides that it's a whole lot of nothing.

He remembers the first time, of course. It isn't exactly like you could forget a monster eating you and all. But then, somehow, he had come back. One minute he was at prom having possibly one of the greatest make out sessions of his life, and the next he's back on earth.

Then the whole 'half brothers' bullshit comes into play. Adam remembers that, too. He remembers the deal with Zachariah, the son of a bitch, and then..he was a vessel. Or something like that. The word made Adam cringe; not being able to control his own body..

He hadn't remembered much after that. Michael made sure that Adam wouldn't see or be able to stop most of it. He figured that this it it. After dying once, he's finally going to go back and die again..

But no, that'd make his life too easy, right?

Adam slowly peeked his eyes open, immediately hissing quietly and shutting them at the sight of the sun directly above him. The bottom of his arms were scratchy and..was he laying in grass?

His head was pounding and he had questions he needed answers to. Then again, with his luck, he probably wouldn't be getting answers for a while. He hesitated for a moment before sitting up slowly, wincing at the slight pain in his head.

Once again, he opened his eyes to find himself in a field. That answers one question.

Sighing to himself, he frowned as he slowly stood up, wincing again. He didn't understand any of this; he was supposed to be dead this time. For good. Was this one of his half-brothers games or whatever? Or was this some new sort of hell personalized for him?

Slowly, he took a look at his surroundings, putting any connections he could together. There was a road and, way up ahead, a farm. That was probably his first step to figuring out what the hell to do next. He took off down the road - that is, if you could even call it that, more like a 'dirt path' - with a frown on his face. He really didn't want to put up with this bullshit.

And really, he shouldn't have to. One minute he was in Wisconsin studying pre-med, and as soon as his ridiculously insane family - no, not family, Adam reminds himself, they're barely family to him - pop back into his life, he ends up being eaten by a monster and dying..twice.

Yeah, this is a whole load of bullshit that Adam didn't fucking need.

It took him a little while, but he finally arrived at said farm. It looked like people were living there; if worse came to it, he could just ask to use their phone or at least directions to the next damn town..He sighed once more, walking up the path towards said farm.

**❘Addison❘**

The hood was up on Addison's father's old Ford Ranger, Addison bent over the hood- a wrench in her oil painted, right hand. She was currently fiddling with the engine, hearing a faint rattle and clank coming from what she assumed to be up under it. "The last time he uses my truck for a hunt…"

Addison grumbled in irritation of having to, once again, pry leftover remains from demonic-roadkill. Addison sighed deeply, brushing back a lock of her platinum hair that clung to her sweat-coated face-A mixture of grease and oil smearing on her now lightly tanned cheek.

Addison paused a moment, simply leaning her weight on the hands she had placed upon the front of the rusty and peeling truck. It had been a year since she had seen Adam-since she had seen anybody, actually. Tears pricked at her Hazel peepers, her mouth forming a thin line before falling into a frown.

"Adam…" Addi whimpered in despair. Addi clenched her eyes tight, squeezing a few drops free to 'plop' onto the truck as a strangled sob erupted from her. "Fuck this!" Addi bellowed, chunking the wrench out toward the dirt path that led up to her house and hearing it land with a 'thud', a small cloud of dust swarming around it before dissipating moments later.

Addi turned so that her butt could rest upon the truck, but soon found herself sinking to the dead and crunchy grass beneath her. Addi ran her fingers through her now-straight hair, smudging the grease and oil into the even lighter blonde she had obtained from being out in the Texas heat for long hours at a time. Shuffling her weight, Addi brought her knees close to her chest, propped her left elbow upon her left leg-entangled her fingers within her hair and wept silently for Adam, for Sam, for Cas...but mostly Adam.

"C'mon Adam!" Addi tugged on the 19 year old teens arm, practically dragging him to the lakes edge. The sunset shone hues of rich purple, pink, and orange upon the lakes rippling surface-the first stars coming out to say hello. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Addi breathed, soaking in the masterpiece of Earth natural beauty-hugging onto the arm of Adam's she never let go. Lately, things had gotten complicated between the two-feelings blossoming that could never be, things happening that shouldn't have-well, kissing, sometimes heavy petting, but never intercourse. Addi had refused to let it get that far.

She knew she had gone in too deep with Adam. He had a potential at life, blissfully ignorant he was to the world around him-the supernatural realm that went on around him constantly. It was a mistake to get involved with Adam-his dreams for a future, his 'normal' family. Regret and sadness swam deeply in Addi's hazel orbs as the final rays sank beneath the horizon. She knew she had to distinguish the fire before it could spread. Little did Addi know at that precise moment, that in three days time, Adam would have died for the first time.

Addi snapped away from her remembrance at the call of Reese sounding for dinner. Addi's heart thudded rapidly from the sudden call, only slowing after a few deep breaths to collect herself. She gripped the top of the truck and hoisted herself to a stand before unhinging the hood to the truck and allowing it to slam shut.

Addi brushed the dirt off her faded-bootleg jeans, straightened her maroon tank top, then took long strides to the same rotten stairs that led to the kitchen-completely oblivious to the silhouette approaching in the distance. "Better clean up, or he'll bitch about how I look like a man." Addi mumbled, cutting across the kitchen, through an opening to the left and up some stairs to the second floor landing where the bathroom was located, singing '500 years' as she did so.

**❘Castiel❘**

Castiel's body ached, no-burned...at least, that's the best way he knew to describe it. The cooling sensation of what Castiel assumed to be liquid soothed his irritated skin. He had yet to open his eyes in fear of it being a disheartening dream. When mist began to ghost Castiel's now color-drained face, he confirmed how all-too-real it felt to be his personalized hell he had previously been trapped in.

Castiel barely allowed his lids to open just enough to peek around his surroundings, still afraid he was still encased within a deceiving dream. Castiel wiggled his fingers as the numbness began to fade from his body, sitting up as he did so. He took notice of the puddle he had been tossed into-not necessarily being bothered too much by it, seeing as he was grateful to not be dead anymore.

"I'm...alive?" Castiel breathed, fascinated with an underlying disturbance. Castiel scanned the area, noting the bare landscape-except for the distinct glow of a bustling city a good 20 miles in the distance. Using what little 'Angel Mojo' as Dean put in on numerous occasions, Castiel appeared on his feet-seeing as that was the maximum his powers could do for him at the moment.

Castiel managed to remain standing, swaying a bit from the dizziness of being alive once more. "Well, I guess I'm walking from here." Castiel's sighed, his deep, authoritative voice raspy from the consistent screaming he had done in his 'personalized' hell. Castiel's balance was a tad wobbly, having not been able to walk properly for at least a year, if it had even been a year-time was of no reference to him, and had never been.

Castiel's mind began to buzz the further he walked along the seemingly never-ending pavement, dust stirring around his ankles-his trenchcoat only adding to the intense heat and making his sweating highly noticeable. 'The heat' Castiel complained internally, the lights of the city coming into view more clearly as he slightly stumbled over himself- confused as passerby gave him snarky looks, it's as if they hadn't seen a person walking before...not that Cas understood people typically didn't wander through a barren basic desert, clothes shredded and their person appearing grimey from dirt and dried blood.

Castiel squinted to see the miniscule, rectangular, green sign that read 'Las Vegas-7 miles' and his unusually paleish-bubble gum pink cracked lips curled upward into a tiny smile. Time had flown drastically since he had begun his journey to the city. Castiel had set his hopes that God had planted him close to Dean, if Dean had even made it. The walk had left Castiel's form exhausted from his lack of Angelic powers, his feet screaming for a break.

Once ventured deep into the city, earning nasty glares from pedestrians and snide remarks like, 'Disgusting man...' and having noses turned up at him, Castiel found a bench to plant his ass upon to give his feet a break. His body immediately felt relief from non-movement as Castiel stretched his arms across the back of the bench and closed rested his eyes a moment, sensing around for a familiar presence. Castiel's piercing pacific blue eyes snapped open when he latched onto Miriam's presence.

Without much thought, Castiel used his limited supply of power to teleport to where Miriam, coming short and ending up on the street athwart from where her presence seemed to be emitting from. Just as he so happened to catch a glimpse of Miriam, he was cast back to the park bench he had abandoned in a hastened attempt to find Miriam. "I've got to find her!" Castiel slurred, standing so abruptly and giving himself whiplash. Cradling his aching head in his hands, hunched over- Castiel cursed his human-like state that gave him too much grief.


	2. Tension and Confusion

**| Miriam Avery Roth |**

"I think it's time you go home today."

Myrie looked towards the back of the stage, seeing all of her co-workers - who just so happened to be her friends, as well - glancing over at her. She rose an eyebrow at the girl who spoke, her closest friend, Julianna. "What makes you say that?"

The brunette bit her lip, "You seem upset, Myrie. You have been since you've gotten back."

Myrie didn't say anything and waited until another worker, Veronica, approached. "Yeah,

sweetheart. It's not that we don't love having you back, it's just.."

She knew what they had wanted to say to her face; that something was different with her. She wasn't the same, happy-go-lucky Myrie she had been the day she stepped into the club and said 'I need a break'. The blonde faked a smile at them, "But guys, I'm really okay.."

"We know you're okay," Julianna had stepped up as being the 'talker' of the group, making decisions for everybody, "But today..just go home early. You already know it, right? We're just going to be teaching the new recruits. Plus, you seem..tired."

Diffferent. She had meant to say different; Myrie wasn't the brightest at times, but she knew what people had meant to say, how they hide their words. Her logic made no sense what so ever, but suddenly her mothers voice chimed in.

"Just come back tomorrow." Her mother added helpfully, "Just one day."

She gave the group one last look before her eyes wandered over to her mother, who had moving significantly closer to the bar since the last time she saw her. Myrie sighed, slowly walking off the stage and grabbing her things.

Myrie left without another word and felt her fake smile fall as soon as she stepped outside. She held back the curse words that sat on the tip of her tongue as she ran her fingers through her hair. "C'mon, Myrie..pull it together."

Things had definitely been hard on the girl; they still were, actually, who was she kidding. But Myrie had to be strong like Dean (although, let's face it, he's probably a wreck himself, Winchester or not) and she had to just stop thinking for a minute.

She stared up at the sky, closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath before she exhaled, muttering a quiet, "I miss you guys.."

Myrie began to walk down the street towards her car, figuring that she really should just go home for the day and let it all out. Perhaps she'd watch some re-runs of the reality TV shows she liked to watch out of pure boredom, or maybe she'd just lay in bed and listen to Frank Sinatra.

She stopped for a moment, feeling an..odd sense. She didn't really know how to describe it anymore than it being like..she should stop. That she should stand there and wait. But Myrie really didn't have time for this, she just wanted to go home and get the day over with.

She sighed and began to walk towards her car.

**| Adam Milligan |**

Adam had begun his death march again (although, who was he kidding, if he'd die from the walk he'd probably just reappear in some other damn part of the United States) and slowly made his way up to the farm. It didn't look abandoned, his suspicions only confirmed when he saw cars in the distance.

It was when he heard a familiar voice yell that he froze in place. He hesitated, looking around to make sure nothing was charging at him or trying to kill him (again). That voice…

It sounded familiar. Sure, he didn't know what it had said, but the tone of it..yeah, this was definitely starting to get on Adam's nerves. He continued his walk up, finally approaching said farm.

But it was this time, when he saw the familiar figure, that he actually stopped and didn't want to continue. It was Addison. He was positive about that; there was no doubt in his head that it had to be her.

The only question he had was why?

Addison was...well, she was special. Adam had a thing for her, he wasn't going to deny that, and he was pretty damn positive she felt the same. They fooled around a bit, nothing too serious...and then he died. Yeah, he was a little freaked out about that thinking back on it. But..

No, he didn't want to even think about the past. Adam wanted nothing to do with it; no Winchesters, no angels, no supernatural crap, no..

Adam stood there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like he could just waltz up there and knock on the door; he was sure that she had known he had 'died' again. He wouldn't want to scare her.

But what was he supposed to do, just..wait until she came back out? Scare her then and probably danger his life even more? But what the hell; Adam could make constant jabs at his 'inability' to die properly all night.

For the time being, Adam figured the safest bet was to just wait around outside until Addison came back

**❘Addison❘**

Addison splashed water lazily onto her face, examining herself in the cracked and aged mirror. Lavender bags had begun to take root under her eyes from over-exertion, and little to no sleep in months. Gingerly, Addison touched the bag under her left eye, leaning over the bathroom sink to further examine her features. "Gah. I look horrendous." she tsked as her brother's, rather heavy, footsteps could be clearly heard thundering up the stairs-routine she knew by heart, and she knew he would knock before summoning her, again, to dinner.

"Before you even knock, I'm on my way." Addison grumbled just loud enough for Reese to register and practically stomp back down the stairs, obviously irritated with Addi's attitude. She briskly reached for a hand-rag hanging loosely upon a tiny wrack beside the sink to dry her face off before taking her leave. The worn, paint cracked door gave a weak creak as she gingerly closed the door-padding her feet lazily down the ugly-brown carpeted hall to the always creaking stairs.

The soft melody of a song playing on her father's old radio enveloped and lingered throughout the house. "And I'm in so totally wrapped up, Emotionally attracted. So physically actin', So recklessly I need you. So desperately sure as the sky is blue. Baby, I love you.~" became clearer as Addison sauntered down the steps, each creak signaling just how close she was to the kitchen. By the time she hit the last step, the aroma of lasagna hamburger helper assaulted her nostrils-instantly bringing an intense amount of saliva to her mouth. Addison began humming along to the radio, piling food onto her plate shamelessly.

"Are you eating for a horse in there?" Reese queried, his left brow arching at the ungodly amount of food Addison chunked onto her plate. "Nope, just hungry." Addison replied airy, encased within her own world she had built for herself after Adam had been taken-again. Crossing only four steps to the table, Addison delved deeper into her own mind to strongly keep memories from resurfacing. She only found herself doing so every time she came back to the house- ignoring the eerie atmosphere that still plagued the house, even these seven years later. The images of her mother's charred corpse-and that god awful stench of rotting flesh.

Reese had gave her brisk details of how mutilated Max, Aiden, and Cade had been-but she cut him short, feeling the need to hurl every time he spoke of it. Addison snapped from her thoughts just enough to scoop hamburger helper onto her fork and pop it into her mouth. "Y'know." She attempted to chat through a mouthful of steaming hot food she forced down-tears springing to her eyes momentarily. "I don't appreciate the roadkill to my-sorry, in the hood of my truck."

She flickered an intense glare at Reese a fraction of a second before resuming her fixated stare at her plate. Irritation lingered heavily in the air as the next song came on the air. "I'm sorry I'm not living up to your liking, Addi, but you know damn well I can't always help what happens." Reese spat, causing Addison to explode. "YES YOU DAMN WELL CAN!" Addi shrieked, slamming her fork onto her plate with enough force to shatter the plate and bloody the palm of her hand. "You know what. Nevermind." Addison's jaw clenched as she stood from the table, unexcused, and stormed from the house in severe anger; tearing from the porch-around the side of the house, and out toward the pasture in the back.

**❘Castiel❘**

Castiel must've stayed perched at that same hazelnut brown, park bench for hours- just staring blankly into space, his constipated looking face the only sign of his deep thinking on the matter at hand. Rubbing his left hand over his face once, Castiel decided to use a smidge of 'Angel Mojo' that he had regained during his period of ponder.

It was only after he stood that Castiel truly registered that the sky had taken on the darkest hue of black, shimmering stars dotting the sky in a milky manner. A few night-dwellers that passed him by sneered at him in his blissfully ignorant state before carrying on their merry way, as if never crossing paths with Castiel at all. Inhaling a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air-Castiel allowed his eyes to slide closed and open his energy up to latch onto Miriam's energy, which appeared a baby blue to him and easily separated her from other's.

Honing in on Miriam's energy, Castiel zapped himself as close to Miriam as his powers would allow him to be. Springing up on the sidewalk of a barren neighborhood, Castiel glanced around in a panic-like he always did when he apparated places, paranoid he was being trailed after. Castiel cautiously stumbled into the street, keeping a sharp eye on the sparks of baby blue he could now vividly see-indicating Miriam was dangerously close to him, but yet still far enough away.

Streetlamps sprung to life with vibrant white and orange glows, illuminating part of Castiel's face that now adorned a gruff beard and made his worn and torn clothing look like something a serial killer would wear on a casual prowl in the shadows for its next victim. He edged forward, his eyes darting everywhere, as if expecting an ambush-still dumbfounded by just how he was walking and breathing again.

Castiel had managed to stumble through a darkly shadowed alleyway, still getting used to using his legs after a long absence of them being useless. Shaking off remaining debris of trash from his trousers, Castiel glanced up and stood at his full height to absorb the dazzling radiance of baby blue. The only trouble he was having was if the light was standing still, or if it was traveling due to its blinding luster. He thought he should, perhaps, wait a moment longer to see if the light would fluctuate-and then make his move.


	3. Arise from the Dead

|Miriam Avery Roth|

The ride home for Miriam was long, but that might have just been because she was in such deep thought. She tried to repress the memories of her fallen friends, instead thinking about what to do when she got home or about perhaps inviting a friend over tomorrow morning to go get food. Anything to get her mind off of Sam and Castiel.

She turned down the road, now away from the bustling town of Las Vegas and moving towards the outskirts where her neighborhood was. It was quiet and small, but compared to the city life she was used to everyday, it was a refreshing change. The houses were usually all dark at this time of night, most people trying to get sleep.

Myrie tapped her fingers against her steering wheel gently along to the melody that was playing from the radio. Her humming was louder than the volume currently was. Normally, she would have gotten freaked out at such an eerie scene. But now she's fought monsters and stabbed things that hide in the night; she wasn't exactly afraid anymore.

She turned right towards the small apartment buildings lined up neatly in a row. Small areas of light shined through the windows, signaling that a few people in her building were still awake. She was so preoccupied with looking up, that when her eyes met the road again a figure had suddenly appeared.

Myrie yelped aloud, swerving off to the side of the road and almost slamming into a parked car there. Her foot hit the breaks which caused it to make an ear-piercing screeching noise. She sat there, taking a deep breath at the event that had just happened.

The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt quickly, hands slightly shaking. She took a finally deep breath to calm herself before stepping out of the car, immediately going towards the man.

"Sir, I hope you know that it's dangerous to run out into the middle of the road in the middle of the night, especially with no lights-" Her sentence cut short as the streetlamps gave her a better look at the man. The same bright blue eyes, and although he had facial hair at this point, she knew that face anywhere. "Castiel."

But it couldn't have been him. Not really. He was gone and in purgatory. Myrie took a step back, trying to keep her voice steady. There was a gun in the glove box of her car, but would that work? What was this thing called...think, Myrie, think. A shapeshifter? There were silver bullets, maybe she could..She lost her train of thought, her back hitting the side of her car gently.

"I," She gulped, trying to sound confident, "I suggest you leave. I've dealt with Shapeshifters before and sweetheart, it did not end well for them. I'll give you a chance to go, just so long as you never come back here. Ever."

|Adam Milligan|

Adam sat near the front of the house, figuring it was best to wait until her brother had left the house or gone off to bed before he would make his move. What his next move would be, he still had no fucking clue.

He then heard screaming, however, which wasn't exactly a good sign. But, once more, he can't just barge in there and see what was happening now, could he?

The male heard a slam from the side of the house and decided to sit up and investigate. He jogged over and peeked over, seeing the retreating female figure. He paused, waiting to see where she'd move on to next before acting.

After a few minutes, he decided it was safe enough. Her brother hadn't followed her out and she seemed to be alone. It was time to go return from the dead. Actually, no, scratch that. That was an awful idea. Addison seemed to be incredibly pissed off at the moment, just popping out and saying 'hey, remember me? not dead'? That would get him sent straight back to hell. (That is if he wasn't already still here and this was some sort of weird illusion or mind trick, but whatever).

Adam approached the building, looking up to examine her. He wasn't exactly any farming expert, so he had no clue what to call it. But he could see the outline of the female figure. He stood there, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets, sitting out like an open target.

He slowly walked closer, but as soon as he heard the snap of a branch he immediately retreated to the side of the wall, hiding himself from her view. Yeah, he wasn't exactly the best at sneaking around. He clung to the side of the wall, back pressed tightly against it.

She was a hunter, though. He knew he was probably figured out. The game was over, might as well come out of hiding now.

Slowly, Adam stepped away from the wall, holding his hands up awkwardly in case she happened to pull some sort of weapon out on him.

"Um," He stated bluntly, "I can explain?"

That was a load of bullshit. But it was a start.

|Addison|

Addison's breathing came in heavy heaves. Lately, her and Reese had been at wits end with each other-yet again reminding herself of how those damn Winchester's lost their minds. Being a hunter was life, and family was all Addison could have, which was probably the sole reason she hadn't up and left for a breather, yet. Addison pinched the bridge over her nose, feeling the intense clench her heart gave from the ungodly amount of stress she has collected over the years.

Rubbing her face, and finally gaining control over her breathing, Addison's head jerked at the snap of a branch-her heart skipping a beat or two, knowing Reese hadn't followed her out. He never did, usually found it wise to give Addi her space after a spat they had. Color vanished from Addison's face quickly when her Hazel opticals came to rest upon Adam.

Addison wasted little time in drawing a pistol from the holster on her left hip, clicking the safety off and threatening Adam's life-a menacing glare present on her features that had become so void of any color only flashed for a moment before she appeared to be hollow, refusing to let emotions sway her; even though she was finding it difficult to restrain herself at this point.

"Explain, what? Who the fuck are you?!" Addison hissed. "You sure the hell can't be Adam, he's taken another vacation from the living, bitch! So don't you even DARE try to play me." Addison voice was like venom, sarcasm layering it like frosting on the cake. Hot tears pricked Addison's hard and exhausted orbs fixated on Adam. She swallowed hard, hesitantly taking a step forward so as to examine this 'Adam' at a closer distance.

Addison licked her dry lips in an attempt to moisten them, only to find that it only made them worse. 'This isn't possible, it CAN'T be him! He was sucked into that hole! I was there for that!' Addison's internal struggle doubled the longer she allowed her brain space to ponder. 'This MUST be a shapeshifter, a ghoul-if nothing else.' Addison's eyes narrowed as she began to circle 'Adam'. "You have precisely ten minutes to prove, or convince me you are the legitimate Adam." Addison paused, closing the gap between them, "Or I blow your brains out." Addison threatened, pressing her pistol into Adam's temple.

'Please...Let it be him.' Addi pleaded, gazing intensely into Adam's green opticals.

|Castiel|

"I can assure you, I'm no shapeshifter." Castiel's gruff voice practically boomed in the night. His eyes fixated, but narrowed on Myrie-as if she was but a mere hallucination. "I'm sorry to 'fuck up' your parade, as Dean would say, but I don't intend to go anywhere." Castiel was stern, although, underneath he felt the need to tread on light waters. He was joyous to have found Myrie in his time of confusion, but he knew him being back came with a price-it always did.

"I'm low on grace, and I need to find Dean." Castiel's pacific opticals pleading with Myrie. Castiel took a few confident strides forward, having been through purgatory morphing him into a different-almost unrecognizable man. The gun not phasing him one bit, compared to the monsters he had encountered-and kept him fleeing for only his 'father' knew how long.

After a moment of remaining still, a feeling Castiel had detached himself from, he finally was able to examine himself. He looked like he had been mobbed from what he could assess. At first, Castiel had thought the putrid smell that had been wafting in his nostrils for the past hour or so was lingering garbage of some kind-but upon further inspection, he realized the wretched aroma was emitting from him. 'Oh, that's right. Haven't bathed in awhile.' he thought to himself, oblivious to the way his face contorted into embarassed features.

After Castiel had realized his eyes had casted themselves downward, he brought them back to lock with Myrie's much deeper than before-as if, in hopes, Myrie would believe it really was him in the flesh. Perhaps he should say something only he would know, that she hadn't told anyone before. It was his best shot if things were going to advance from here. That, and it was getting chilly out-his torn up attire not necessarily providing much warmth, and creatures of the night would definitely be prowling at this time, and his Angel powers were too low to be of much help.

"You have a sister." Castiel stated, bluntly- a hand out to exaggerate his point. "Her name is Graciella, she wants to be a dancer-like you." He continued with his own life-saving speech. He paused a moment to allow Myrie to absorb the situation, figuring he had spoken just enough to gain him a little more time-and perhaps save his life if Myrie bought it and accepted that he was back from Purgatory and standing before her, just as confused and slightly terrified as she-might he add.

"Myrie?" he queried.


	4. Following the Gut

**| Miriam Avery Roth |**

Miriam hesitated, her finger still on the trigger as she listened to the man speak. She froze as the information escaped the dark haired mans lips, and she couldn't help but believe him. Call it newcomer's ignorance or just plain poor judgement, but for a split second she actually believe it was Castiel.

Hell, it had to have been Castiel. There's nobody else who would know that besides an angel.

Slowly, she set the gun back into it's safety mode, not tearing her eyes away from the male figure as she placed the gun in her passenger seat. Her eyes scanned the man, taking a step closer. Once their eyes met and she could see the genuine..emotion in his eyes, she knew.

She threw her arms around Castiel, pulling him into a tight hug as she felt the tears come to her eyes. She held them back, however, and tightened her grip around the male, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh my god.."

Myrie stood there for a second, simply holding onto Castiel for dear life before murmuring, "Sorry. Probably wrong word choice there."

Hesitantly, she pulled away, afraid that if she might let go he might disappear and this might all be some sort of weird hallucination. Thankfully, he was still there and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Stay here," She commanded, taking a step back towards her car, "Or, well, stay on the sidewalk if you want. Just..I'll be right back."

Getting in her car, Myrie quickly went and parked nearby. Since her apartment was so close, she doubted Castiel would mind walking instead of the short car ride. Once she got out, she jogged over and retrieved the angel, grabbing his hand and leading him to her apartment.

He was a bit smelly and looked like crap, but it was him. Myrie couldn't have been happier.

Does this mean that Sam was released too?

Myrie fumbled with her keys quietly before unlocking her door. She was thankful her apartment was on the first floor and she didn't have to walk up so many stairs with the angel.

She removed her jacket and hung it up, immediately going to her bathroom and giving it a quick inspection, making sure it was deemed clean enough to use. The blonde nodded in approval before retrieving Castiel, grabbing his wrist this time and taking him to the bathroom.

"First thing's first, take a shower." Myrie said, "No offence, darling, but you could really use one."

She walked inside, turning on the water for him and tapping her hand against the counter, "Put all your dirty clothes here, alright? I'll try to get you some clean ones to use just for the night. Afterwards I'll try to contact Dean for you."

Myrie resisted the urge to ask if Sam was alright; perhaps he had gone to Dean first. It would be only natural, of course, it was his brother after all. Hope sored in the blonde womans chest, thankful for such a change in events.

"Take your time," Myrie insisted, "Welcome home, Cas."

Sure, it wasn't actually his home. Myrie couldn't help but welcome him - it was a ritual she said to everybody who stayed at her house, sue her for having hospitality of any sort - back to the world of the living. She was happy to have the dark haired angel back in her life.

**| Adam Milligan |**

Adam nodded, not seeming to look frightened at all, pressing his luck by having his sarcastic attitude revealed. "Oh, real scary there, Addison. Forgot how heartless you can be."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, figuring that the sarcasm would be enough for the time being. Hey, he was in a pretty bad fucking mood, could you blame him? "Go ahead and shoot me. I'll probably just end up waking up in another damn field in the middle of nowhere again."

The male took the moment to examine the female. Sure, she had gotten a bit rougher around the edges, but besides that she was still as beautiful as ever. Strange to think that Adam used to get with her often. He smirked a bit at the thought.

He saw her reading his expression though, which caused her to look all the more unpleasant.

"Y'know, you were a lot more tolerable when you were hanging off my arm." Adam watched her expression change into confusion and he realized that was another point, not missing a beat as he continued, "That one time at the lake? You wouldn't let go of my arm? A few days before I ended up dying."

Ouch, harsh. Adam himself winced a bit at that sour comment, mumbling a quick 'not what i'm getting at' that she couldn't even hear. He sighed, lowering his hands from the position they were in as he shoved them in his pockets.

"I liked it a lot better when we would make out," Adam confirmed his sentence with a small nod, "A lot less bullshit back then. I didn't have to worry about proving myself and trying to figure out why I kept rising from the dead."

**|Addison|**

Addison's thin brow arched, then twitched with irritation at Adam's cockiness. "Are you for real?" Addi pressed the gun harder into his head, her chest now becoming tight from anger. A sense of realization danced within her alert orbs as she took the time to allow his words to sink in. "How am I so sure you're not a ghoul? They have the ability to assess memories of the deceased. Mimic said person-copy them to a 'T'." She hissed, now so dangerously close that she was practically mumbling against Adam's lips. "Don't fuck with me, dead man." she spat venomously, her eyes so darkly hued-cold, ruthlessness consuming them.

It seemed like eternity that Addison and Adam stood there at a stalemate. Visions of that night plaguing her mind and pissing her off all the more. Relaxing a tad, and allowing her blood pressure to slip back into a more natural rhythm- Addison exhaled all of her pent up stress in a sole breath. Finally, Addison was able to assess the situation thoroughly. Her expression softened, revealing how tired and tense she actually was. "Adam." She confirmed, clicking the gun she held to Adam's temple back into safety and storing it within the holster at her hip.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Addison breathed, taking a few steps back from Adam- the gravel crunching beneath her boot-clad feet as she did so. Addison lingered on spot, swaying slightly as the light wind moved her from side to side. Her hair grazed against her face-tickling her skin in the process. "Um, follow me." Addison mumbled through her dazed state, more like she was daydreaming at that point in hopes this all could be a really fucked up dream her warped mind produced.

Addi led the way back around to the front of the house, her body becoming numb the closer she inched toward the porches screen door. Reese was probably still sitting at the Same location, eating away like Addison never had yet another tantrum. Fiddling with her hands, Addison became a Tad weary of bringing Adam back into the house with her-knowing fully weekend Reese would blast his head off without hesitation. The years they had been without dad had gotten to him, drastically. Hell, he had even turned on her a few times.

"Adam." Addi breathed shakily, turning her head just far enough to lock eyes with him as her hair hung like a curtain to shield a majority of her face and conceal the fear that had begun to surface in the pit of her belly. "Wait here." She instructed, braving Reese inside as she opened and went past the screen door to engage in a potentially lethal conversation with Reese.

**lCastiell**

Castiel didn't quite know if he wanted to chuckle at Myrie's use of 'God' - his father, so to speak, or blast the name to hell. His eyes narrowed a tad before Myrie latched herself to him in what humans called a 'hug' - which Castiel understood as affection in some degree. He returned the hug, feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but welcomed the foreign sensation nonetheless. Myrie's scent wafted into his nostrils, causing the angel to shudder. Being an angel, their senses were already heightened ten times that of a mortal, and being up close to one drove some of the angels mad-Castiel sometimes being victim to it himself, like he is now.

Just as Castiel was beginning to become acquainted with Myrie and her hug, she let go and retreated to her vehicle. His eyes darted to her form as she closed in on her car. "Okay..I'll just...wait here." Castiel murmured awkwardly to no one in particular at this point in time. Castiel's eyes squinted in childlike curiosity as to why Myrie was suddenly driving off without him, only to be replaced by confusion when he could visibly see her returning. A goofy grin etched its way onto his face, bringing about the former of Castiel that vanished during his stay in Purgatory. He was quick to fall in line beside Myrie as they walked the short distance to her dwelling, a small-but cozy home Castiel had come to love during his time on Earth. The walk was rather quiet, but still pleasant with Myrie's company.

The familiar scent of vanilla and spearmint toothpaste wafted into Castiel's nostrils, causing him to take a step back before the sudden attack of the aroma overwhelmed him too much. Blinking a few times, Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose to control the flow of the smell before exhaling and stepping back into Myrie's house. The fluctuation between lighting caused Castiel to momentarily go blind before Myrie was motioning for him to take a shower. Castiel flinched a bit, thinking his stench had somehow gone unnoticed-only to have it thrown back in his now gruff looking face.

Myrie guided Castiel to the bathroom, which hadn't changed much-if any since Castiel's last visit. He nodded his head in understanding and acknowledgement of Myrie's words, but still found himself slipping from reality to relive events that had occurred just hours beforehand. "Thank you." Castiel stated, his voice lower than usual as he lost himself within a memory as he was left alone for the time being. Castiel leaned on the sink counter with his hands, shifting his weight to his toes as he glanced in the slightly aged and yellowed mirror, barely recognizing the man it reflected.

Heavy and dark bags hung rather low beneath his eyes, his skin had become like leather from not bathing in so long, his teeth yellowed from negligence to them, and having seemed to have dropped a considerable amount of weight- yet was still toned due to the constant fleeing and fighting for his life. Sighing, Castiel peeled his shirt and coat from his body and abandoned it within the corner of the room nearest the door, then worked on stripping himself of his pants and undergarments, finding the task exhausting-knowing fully well as to why he even felt exhaustion in the first place, but wasn't quite ready to inform Myrie, or anyone for that matter quite yet.

With a grunt, Castiel's pants and boxers joined his shirt and coat on the floor. Running a hand through his chocolate locks and ruffling it a tad, Castiel finally took notice of how awful he wreaked. Drawing back the Aqua and black shower curtain, Castiel quickly took hold of the 'hot' knob and twisted it on all the way, the cold water following suit, only being twisted less so. Steam had begun to form and linger within the room, creating moisture on the mirror and making Castiel's body temperature rise, and his skin tone to redden slightly. Before Myrie could barge in, Castiel hopped into the shower and immediately felt a sense of relief as the hot water coursed over his tender and knotted muscles.


End file.
